


Decisions

by BayLynne



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, WOLF - Fandom, sethclearwater, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayLynne/pseuds/BayLynne





	Decisions

When she woke everything felt fuzzy. Like her body was buzzing. She was cold and wet, her hair sticking to her face.

She felt pebbles under her hands. Grabbing hand fulls before dropping them. She felt water coming up to her feet then under her calves.

Slowly she opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision. When she could finally see she was confused.

She was face down on a small beach. Lifting her head to get a better look pain shot through her skull. She dropped her head back to the ground. She reached her hand up to the spot the pain started and winced. She could smell the blood.

She sucked in a breath as she sat up. Looking up at the grey over cast sky. It made everything else look dull. She winced again as her head throbbed. The pain would go away soon enough. she thought.

She pulled the hair from her face; brushing off the pebbled that were stuck to her face and clothes. She looked around again.

The beach was like with a forest. There was a little break in the trees for what looked like a parking lot. Which had to mean there was a road.

She slowly flexed and moved everything to make sure nothing else was hurt. Nothing was too sore. She stood slowly and started walking to the parking lot. She smiled when she got to the lot and saw the road.

She stopped for a bit and rubbed her temples, her head still throbbing. She took a deep breath and started walking.

She made it a few feet down the road, when she heard something moving the the forest. She looked around before fixing her eyes to her left. The brush was thick and hard to see through. She heard more movement and branches and leaves crunching.

Quickly she turned back to the road, and picked up her pace. Keeping an eye on the forest, still hearing movement. She stopped again. Facing the trees. She heard a growl followed by a snarl. She then caught a familiar scent.

Wolves.


End file.
